Ponies Will Save The Clans
by TheLavaQueen
Summary: When Celestia sends Twilight and company into a world of dangerous carnivorous cats to rescue them, Twilight got more than she bargained for. Will they manage to save the clans, or will they end up dieing far from home? Warning: Some violence.
1. Part One

Snowear let out a little sigh as she watched her kits playing near the entrance to the nursery. They were all strong heathy kits, someday they would make fine warriors. But Snowear didn't want that day to come. Tigerstar had too many warriors already. She didn't want her kits to join their ranks.

* * *

Twilight sighed as she walked towards Sweet Apple Acres, she was tired of alternate worlds. Princess Celestia had called her to a meeting yesterday in which Celestia had said that a different world was in dire need and that she and her friends were requested to go and help. Twilight couldn't bring herself to say no, she actually wanted to help them, she was just sick of going places where everything was different.

She found Applejack and Rainbow Dash involved in a good natured banter in the barn while Applejack worked. She didn't want to interrupt them but Celestia had said that they were to go as soon as possible.

"A.J., Rainbow, fetch Rarity and Fluttershy while I get Pinkie and meet me at the library." By 'the library' Twilight meant her castle, but she had lived in the real library for so long that her and her friends had taken to calling it the library.

As she rushed out the barn door to go find Pinkie, Rainbow asked, "Why? What's wrong Twilight?"

"Nothing here." She replied. "I'll tell you at the library."

* * *

Stripeclaw hissed as Hawkfrost ordered her to go hunting, but there was nothing she could do about it. If she stood up to him then Tigerstar would harm Dewkit, she was helpless, there was nothing she could do.

* * *

At the library with her friends Twilight explained the situation. "Princess Celestia wants us to help a different world. She's unsure of exactly what the problem is, but to me it sounded like some unstoppable tyrant. She also has no clue what this world is like but she wants us to go anyway."

"Unstoppable tyrant? Sounds like something we can handle!" Rainbow interrupted.

Twilight sighed, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "I think that it's going to be harder than that, we haveno clue what this world is like and I could be completely wrong about the nature of the problem. But Princess Celestia said that time is of the essence. Also don't forget that our elements may not even work over there, but I still think we can do it girls."

"That's a lot of buts, Twi." Applejack commented. "Let's do it anyway."

"I'm game!" Rainbow shouted.

"Me too!" Pinkie squealed.

"I'll go if you're all going." Rarity said.

"I'll go." Fluttershy whispered.

"Okay! Everyone be packed for Canterlot at nine o'clock tomorrow morning." Twilight ended the meeting.

* * *

Glassflower scowled as she heard Tigerstar approaching. As far as she knew she hadn't done anything to make him mad for the past few moons. Maybe this was about the herbs she had convinced Jayfeather to purposely mix up.

"Glassflower," Tigerstar said. "What's this I'm hearing about you telling stories to the kits?"

It was about that. "I don't know what you've heard so I can't tell you." She snapped back.

"Breezepelt said that he was going in the nursery to see Snowear and the kits, when he heard the name Firestar mentioned." Tigerstar spat out the name like it was crow-food. "Is this true?"

"Yes." Glassflower answered testily. "I don't see what's wrong with the kits knowing of the past."

"You know you are to say nothing about the past. especially not about Firestar!" Tigerstar managed to calm himself down. "I do not want to hear of anything like this happening ever again. Do you hear me Glassflower?"

"Yes, Tigerstar." She replied reluctantly.

"Good."

* * *

"Everypony ready?" Twilight asked when they arrived at the train station. She was answered with a chorus of various positive replies.

"Okay then! ALL ABOARD FOR CANTERLOT!" Pinkie hollered with the conductor. Everypony laughed and got on the train.

In Canterlot they immediately went to the palace to see Celestia.

"You all agree to help this world in every way you can?" Celestia asked one last time.

"Of coarse." Twilight assured her.

"Good. I will now preform the spell that will take you there." Celestia said.

"Can't Twilight do it?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes but she would then be left behind as the spell does not effect the pony who casts it."

"Oh."

Celestia cast the spell and the ponies slowly faded out of sight.

**Author's Note: I've wanted to write a MLP:FIM and Warriors fanfic for awhile now and I've finally done it! I've also wanted to write and alternate ending for The Last Hope. (at least I hope that's what it's called!) I do not own Warriors or My Little Pony, all I own are the cats who's names you will probably not recognize from the books. Please review! Thank you!**


	2. Part Two

"Uhh, where are we?"

"Ugh! So much mud!"

Rainbow looked around dazed. She couldn't see her friends, just a lot of cats. Wait! Cats! She looked down at her hoves, paws?

"We're cats." Twilight breathed in astonishment.

Rainbow looked around, she saw five other cats. A fluffy white one with blue eyes who rainbow guessed was Rarity judging by the disgusted way she was looking at her paws. There was a ginger cat with green eyes that she supposed was Applejack. A cream cat that could only be Fluttershy, and another ginger cat, though this time with blue eyes, Pinkie. That left the grey cat as Twilight.

She looked at her own paws, they were white. Okay, she was now a white cat in the middle of a muddy forest.

"Twilight," Rarity whined. "you didn't tell us that we would turn into cats or that this place would be so mucky!"

"I didn't know! Twilight defended herself.

Suddenly Rainbow felt herself being bowled over by a grey tom. "Intruders, Frostfoot!" The strange cat yowled.

* * *

Frostfoot turned when she heard Steelheart's cry. When she entered the clearing a strange sight awaited her. Steelheart was prowling around a group of six she-cats, as if they were going to try to run or something. But these cats seemed to be barely six moons old, and kitty-pets at that, hardly a threat.

"What do you think? Should we take them to Tigerstar to be interrogated?" Steelheart asked.

"What else can we do?" She replied.

* * *

"Who've you got there?" Skyflight asked Steelheart as Steelheart herded the strange cats into camp.

"These cats were found on Tigerstar's territory." Steelheart replied. "We're taking them to Tigerstar to be questioned.'

Skyfight blinked sympathetically at the six she-cats, getting questioned by Tigerstar was no fun even if you were actually just getting questioned. He knew this from experience.

* * *

Applejack shuddered as she felt the gazes of many cats burn her pelt. As if getting turned into a cat wasn't bad enough, now they were prisoners, possibly of the very cat they were supposed to defeat.

Their captor, Steelheart, the one called Frostfoot had called him as they had walked here, was leading them towards what looked like a small cave in the wall of the ravine with Frostfoot bringing up the rear. As she stared into the dark depths of the cave Applejack almost froze with fear. She knew somehow that what they were about to face could kill them all in less than a minute.

* * *

Pinkie practically prances right into the cave. But when she came face to face with a large dark tabby tom, she stopped. This guy was scarier than Chrysalis and Sombra combined! Was this the guy that they were supposed to defeat? She hoped not, he was practically insubstantial!

* * *

Fluttershy crouched in fear as a large tom started circling them. Then he started questioning them.

"Who are you?" Was his first question. "And what are you doing on TigerClan's territory?"

"I'm Starpaw." Fluttershy wondered where Twilight had come up with that one when a name suddenly popped into her mind. Birdpaw. How strange.

* * *

Twilight couldn't explain the feeling that had compelled her to say that her name was Starpaw, but the others apparently felt the same, as they started stating their names as well.

"Applepaw." Applejack said with some uncertainty as to whether she was lying or not.

"Cloudpaw!" Rainbow offered.

"Gempaw." Rarity gently put in when prompted by Rainbow.

"Pinkpaw!" Pinkie jumped almost hitting the roof. "And that's Birdpaw!" Twitching her tail towards Fluttershy.

"And what were you doing on my territory?" The large tabby continued prowling menacingly.

"We got lost." Twilight 'explained', "We were trying to find this place we had heard of, but we forgot to ask for directions."

"And what was this place you were looking for?"

"Uh..." Twilight stuttered, unable to think.

"It was a place with lots of cats and a waterfall!" Rainbow put in.

"In that case, I think you traveled a little too far. Care to explain how you have apprentice names as well?"

"Our parents had heard of TigerClan cats and decided to give us clan names?" It was a long shot, and Twilight wished it didn't sound so much like a question.

"Hmm..." The dark tabby thought. "I don't suppose you knew a cat by the name of Ravenpaw, did you?" His amber eyes seemed to burn at the name.

"Not personally, but Ravenpaw was a friend, of a friend, of my father's." Twilight made up.

The tabby apparently believed them to some extent because he said, "I'm Tigerstar, leader of TigerClan, you now have two choices, join TigerClan, or die."


	3. Author's Note

**Hi... *hides* I'm sorry for never updating... Part Three's almost done... Has been for around a month... Anyway, so hear me out. Part three's boring to write. (yes, I am complaining. why? I have no clue.) And I got sick, and school started... I also have that other story I started as well as two others I haven't started posting. (Yeah, I like starting stories...) So I shoulda warned you sooner that I have a hard time finishing anything... I think I may post some one shots soon as they start and end at the same time... Anyway, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'M SORRY!**


End file.
